1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trim system for an outboard engine system, including a swivel case on which an outboard engine body is pivotally supported through a swivel shaft, such that the outboard engine body can be laterally steered. The swivel case is vertically swingably supported on a stern bracket through a tilting shaft. A trim cylinder is mounted on the stern bracket. The trim cylinder has an output rod provided thereon to abut against a thrust receiver which is mounted on the swivel case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A trim system for an outboard engine system is already known from Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 122996/91. In this trim system, a mounting shaft portion of the thrust receiver is fitted into a mounting hole in the swivel case and fixed by a nut.
During operation of the outboard engine system, vibration of the engine is applied to an abutment of the thrust receiver against the output rod of the trim cylinder. During acceleration of the outboard engine system or during high-speed operation of the outboard engine system, a large thrust is applied to the abutment. In the known system, however, when a large thrust is applied to the abutment, a load is applied unevenly to the mounting shaft portion due to a manufacture looseness, thereby obstructing the smooth abutment of the thrust receiver against the swivel case, because the mount shaft portion of the thrust receiver is merely fitted into the mounting hole in the swivel case and fixed by the nut.